


Serpent's Kiss

by dysonthornwood



Series: Serpent's Kiss [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Cruising, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Riverdale OC - Freeform, South Side Serpents - Freeform, South Side Serpents gang, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonthornwood/pseuds/dysonthornwood
Summary: Robbie Reynolds is a Southside Serpent with a complicated life: attend school, stay out of trouble, and navigate the seedy life as a junior gang member. Sounds simple enough. Except with the Black Hood still terrorising the town and a less-than-perfect love life, one thing's for sure. Things are only going to get messier...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first (published) fanfiction and part of a longer series.  
> I'd love any reviews or comments or suggestions to help me improve.   
> If I've made any incorrect references to Riverdale let me know in the comments!  
> Thanks for taking the time to read :)

Every week it was the same thing: after school, head over the tracks to the Northside and sell the weed me and the other Southside Serpents manufactured that week. Except ever since the Black Hood started terrorising the town, people were reluctant to buy from a Serpent anymore, seeing as everyone on the Northside figured it was a Southsider with an axe to grind. (Literally.)

Reggie Mantle was my only repeat customer these days. A few new ones here and there, but I could always count on Reggie. While his preference was Jingle Jangle, we didn't deal in that kind of stuff. He'd have to go to the Ghoulies for that. Weed was easy and harmless. If you knew what you were doing.

I never thought to ask where Reggie got the money from - drugs weren't cheap, especially for a high school student - but I figured it wasn't a conversation I'd be interested in having. Besides, I already knew the answer. The parents on the Northside worked white collar jobs. Lawyers, bank managers, realtors. Not like those from the Southside where I was from.

Growing up a Southsider meant you had a pretty black and white life. Those on the other side of town would judge you, sometimes without reason. The Black Hood seemed to be levelling out the playing field, bringing to light the crimes of the Northsiders. On one hand, I approved, even if it was bad for business. Riverdale did have a lot to answer for, after all.

One of the founding family's, the Blossom's, were a prime example of that. Cliff Blossom shot his own son to cover up his illicit affairs which seemed to set the town down an ugly path to- Redemption? Retribution?

Who knew what the Black Hood stood for. The only indication the people of Riverdale got came from his letter, published in the Register. He claimed he was punishing 'sinners' - criminals and degenerates, he called them. He killed Geraldine Grundy for having affairs with underage students. He tried to kill Moose and Midge for taking drugs and being promiscuous. He shot Fred Andrews for being an adulterer.

All of it took place on the Northside. And even though Riverdale was ugly all over, people liked to point the finger at Southsiders.

 

I met the rest of the Serpent's at the Whyte Wyrm -- the gang's bar at the end of town -- to hand over the takings I made that afternoon

"Same story as last week," I explained as I pulled the cash from my pocket and placed it on the table.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tall Boy asked.

Fangs sat down beside me. I could tell he was hoping for some action.

"Been skimping, Reynolds?"

I shot Fangs a look and nudged him away.

"It means the Black Hood has Northsiders scared."

"Does that mean you're gonna go all vigilante on us like those Red Circle kids and catch him yourself?" Toni's voice appeared from behind Tall Boy as she joined us at the table.

I hid a smirk. I liked Toni.

"He's right," she added as she sat next to Tall Boy. "Until the Black Hood is dead and history, the Northside will be on their best behaviour. And that means no Jingle Jangle."

Tall Boy groaned. He wasn't much for words.

"Besides, you read that letter he wrote to the Register. He's attacking degenerates."

"Better watch out then, Reynolds," Fangs quipped.

I turned and grabbed his hand swiftly and began to squeeze his fingers.

"Do you have something to say?" My grip tightened.

"Alright, pipe down," Tall Boy interjected. "He didn't mean nothin' by it."

Toni smiled, amused. Fangs did mean something. I had boyfriends and refused to be quiet about it. Some in the gang, like Fangs, seemed to think I should be.

I released my grip to let Fangs nurse his crushed fingers.

"I'll keep trying, but like Toni said, until the Black Hood is caught, we're in a downturn."

"Besides," Toni added. "I hear the Mayor is planning to implement a curfew."

Tall Boy slammed the table with his fists and groaned again. That was enough for everyone to scatter.

I got up from the table and followed Toni to the bar.

"You shouldn't let him get to you," she said sympathetically.

"I'm not worried," I replied casually. "It'll pick up." I hoped. I relied on my cut. I needed the money to fix the car dad gave me.

"I'm not talking about Tall Boy."

I let out a sigh and turned to face the shelf of bottles behind the bar. I wasn't interested in talking about Fangs.

"He's probably upset you haven't tried it on with him," she teased.

I made a disgusted face at her and nudged her with my elbow.

"Besides, he knows you can kick his ass if you wanted to."

"Agreed." I gave her a pleased grin and, as usual, she was fast enough to catch it.

"Come on, you can give me a lift home." She tapped on the bar to signal their departure and pushed me through to the back.

 

After dropping Toni off, I decided to go to the woods. It was dangerous with the Black Hood still on his crime spree, but I was used to danger. I could take care of myself if need be. Besides, it wasn't like I could pick up guys at the Whyte Wrym.

A majority of the other Serpent's respected me, mostly because of my dad and the fact that I could take care of myself like a Serpent should - apparently that was a shock to some of them, a gay guy able to fight - but it didn't change the fact that things were different for me.

I pulled up just before the clearing and got out. I usually wore my Serpent's jacket when in Northside territory - especially when I sold to the Riverdale High kids, just to remind them who was boss - except, apparently not every guy seemed to want to be pressed up against a gangbanger in the dark. Who could tell these days?

I headed off on the trail with my hands buries in my jeans. It was cold out and I hoped it wouldn't take long to come across another guy looking to get off. I regretted not bringing a second jacket.

"Hey!" Called out a whisper behind some bushes.

I squinted and peered around to find Tad. He was an attractive blonde jock from Riverdale High. One of my customers.

"What you got, man?" Tad's voice was hushed but excitable.

"I'm not selling," I replied.

"Oh," the blonde replied initially. He obviously didn't know that I was gay. He caught on eventually, though.

"So, you wanna...?" The blonde left it out there with a chummy grin and Robbie was too horny to turn him down.

"Come here," I said, giving in with a half-grin.

I pulled him in for a kiss by his varsity jacket and held onto him as our lips worked against one another's. We stumbled for a bit before we found a tree and I pushed him up against it roughly and got a grin in response. The preppy ones enjoyed the rough handling.

We kissed more than I was used to, but I didn't mind. Tad's lips were soft and he smelt like soap and fresh linen. He was the kind of American dream guy you'd see in the window of an Abercrombie and Fitch shopfront. His hair was soft too, and I enjoyed running my fingers through it and gripping it tightly.

I switched our positions so I could rest myself back against the tree and to guide Tad to his knees. My hands fell by my wayside. I wanted him to do the work of unzipping my jeans.

He was almost ready to pull out my cock before the sound of rustling bushes from behind interrupted us.

"Shit, someone's coming!" Tad exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"More the merrier," I replied with a smirk. Some guys liked to watch. I didn't mind. If I was honest, I kind of liked it. Though, I stopped smirking once I realised Tad was planning to leave.

"Wait-!" I tried to grab the blonde's hand but he was off, scattering into the trees.

My head fell back against the tree at the anticlimax. I was too lazy to go after him.

"Sorry," came a voice out behind the bushes. "I thought you were alone."

"I am now," I replied as I began to zip up my jeans. I pulled my hand away absentmindedly before realising I was sporting a very large erection. Not that I cared. We were there for the same reason, after all.

New Guy's expression seemed to suggest it was impressive.

"Care to take his place?" I was not giving up just yet.

"Absolutely," New Guy replied with a beaming smile. He got to his knees to finish were Tad left off. He was fast, too. I was impressed by the fact he had me completely in his mouth in a mere few seconds, and my mind turned off and tuned into the pleasure of the warmth the mouth provided instead.

Even though New Guy had been fast to get to his knees, he was well-paced in his efforts. His mouth moved up and down slowly with lips tight around my length. I preferred a guy who just used his mouth.

The pace increased slowly until I could feel his head banging back and forth down my cock and his mouth reaching all the way down to the base of my length, my cock buried in his throat.

I gripped his hair and peeked down to see his eyes looking up at me adoringly. It felt strangely nice to see that kind of expression during an act of such servitude, and I had a strong urge to pull him off my cock and kiss him deeply.

I was soon distracted by the feeling of my orgasm building at the base of my balls as the sucking continued. I closed his eyes again and inched to my toes, curving my back to send my cock further down New Guy's throat.

I let out a loud, prolonged groan as my load began to shoot out. I clenched his hair tightly as my cum streamed out and I didn't let go until my orgasm was completely over.

I looked down again to see him gulping down my load with my cock still in his mouth. He continued sucking me off with his eyes still looking up at me like before, this time as if he were worshipping me.

I pulled out of his mouth and watched as he cleaned my cock off with his eager, swirling tongue before he got to his feet again. He forced us into a kiss and I was caught off guard. I'd never been kissed by a guy after being blown before. His lips were soft and wet with my cum and the sensation was unfamiliar but thrilling.

"You don't want to- Take care of yourself?" I asked. I wasn't exactly offering. I didn't enjoy sucking cock like other guys did. But I'd jerk him off if he asked.

"I'm good," he replied. "By the way, I'm Kevin," he introduced himself after he wiped his lips with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. He even extended his hand for a handshake.

I looked at his hand curiously, though my expression was probably more bewildered, before deciding to shake it.

"Robbie," I replied. Kevin smiled brightly. Now that I could see him a bit better, I noticed how attractive he was. In an old Hollywood actor kind of way. Like Cliff Montgomery or Clark Gable without the moustache.

I also realised it was actually the second time I had seen Kevin. Only this time we got to meet. He normally wore sweats, pretending as if he were going for a run, I could only assume - the first time I saw him he wasn't doing much running - and I wondered if he was closeted. Perhaps 'exercising' was just a cover.

_"Just going for a run, Dad!" "Sure, Kevin!" "Love you, Dad!" "Love you too, Son!"_

The curious lives of Northsiders. They certainly weren't what they seemed. The Black Hood had done a good job of pointing that out.

"If these woods could talk, huh?" Kevin joked as they headed back down the path.

"They'd be traumatised."

That got a laugh and I enjoyed seeing his bright smile again. I could see Kevin being the kind of person you wanted to make laugh, just to see him smile.

"So, you go to Riverdale?" High School, I meant.

"Yep!" Kevin replied, dancing on his tiptoes. He had his hands buried in his sweats. "Do you, uh...?"

"Go to school?" I laughed. "Yes. South Side. Is that a problem?"

"No! Why would it be?" Kevin's expression was sort of a half-frown.

"You tell me." I shrugged and stopped. "I know you saw the tattoo."

I rolled my arm around to reveal the Serpent that was inked on my forearm.

"I hadn't, actually." For some reason, I believed him.

"Any regrets?"

"Not yet," Kevin replied before simply smiling. He flittered down the walk bridge, grinning to himself and looking around. He was definitely a curious thing.

" _Uh_ , what is  _that_?" He had stopped in the middle of walk bridge and the way he enunciated the words made it sound like whatever it was, it wasn't pretty.

I caught up to him where he stood on the bridge and looked down at the tiny stream below. There was something shimmering in the moonlight, something silvery, like a metal dial. Heading down the tiny slope to the water, I looked at it suspiciously. Kevin joined but kept behind me, peering over my shoulder as if we were facing a predator. He reached for my hand and instead of pulling away, I took it. It felt awkward and new, but not bad.

"What is it?" Kevin asked.

I did the deed myself and knelt down to brush away the leaves so we could both see. Not that I could blame Kevin.

"Is that a-?"

"Yeah," I interrupted, sighing as I looked back at Kevin. "It sure is."

The shimmering came from a watch, which was attached to a severed arm with a piece of skin in the shape of a serpent missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon closer inspection, the serpent tattoo had been lasered off, and the watch was expensive looking. Bulgari. If this guy had been a Southsider, he _certainly_ wasn't one now.

"You should- Probably call my Dad," Kevin said hesitantly as he backed away.

"Your Dad?" Confused, I stood and followed him back to the walk bridge. "Wait..."

"He's the Sheriff," Kevin explained.

I was surprised, to say the least, and I couldn't help but rub my eyes and sigh. And then Kevin apologised, which was nice but unnecessary. I reassured him it was fine. It wasn't as if I was in any place to judge. Besides, a quick hook up in the woods didn't exactly require a background check. Anonymity was kind of the point.

"Go," I said. "I'll put the call in."

The plan was Kevin would go home and pretend everything had been normal on his run. He didn't run into anyone and he certainly didn't see any severed arms. I would call the police and report what we had found by myself.

I could tell he was grateful and the small peck on my cheek confirmed that.

"Thank you." He smiled and then he was gone. I only realised after he had jogged off into the night that I had forgotten to get his number.

But before I could think about that, I had a more important call to make.

When Sheriff Keller turned up, I had no shame in explaining exactly what I was doing in the woods. I suppose I could have lied, but what reason did I have? Then again, it wasn't exactly legal what we did in these woods. I also knew that Sheriff Keller would have bigger problems to deal with. A homicide, it seemed.

"Were you with anyone else?" The Sheriff asked.

"That's kind of the point of cruising, Sheriff." I crossed my arms over my chest so my Serpent tattoo wasn't visible.

"Were you or weren't you?" On second thoughts, better to not anger the man. That could draw suspicion.

"I was with another guy but we had finished before I found it," I explained. "I was heading to my car when I noticed the shimmering of the watch."

The Sheriff began to frame another question before I interjected.

"I didn't get his name."

 

Once I had given a full statement, I drove home to get some sleep. It was around eleven when I finally pulled into the driveway. Dad would still be working the night shift at The Doll House, a strip joint that marketed itself as a 'gentleman's club'. Only it was located in the seediest part of Southside and it was as 'gentlemanly' as a fist to the face. He only managed the joint time to time when his buddy was out of town. He was a mechanic by trade.

I crashed into bed and lay there for a few moments thinking about the night's events. It was all very curious. Firstly, meeting Kevin. I had not expected to run into such a preppy kid in the woods. The Sheriff's son, no less.

I lay there looking at the ceiling wondering what it would be like if I were to wake up and go to school in Riverdale. I was curious to know what that life would look like. I'd see Kevin in the hallway, no doubt. How would he react? Would we talk about what happened? Surely we'd exchange phone numbers, at least. He'd probably thank me again for leaving him out of my statement. Maybe we'd kiss...

Then I thought about his smile. I knew for sure I wanted to see him again, and not just for the sex, either. He was different-different to the guys at Southside High, that was for sure.

Then there was the other part of the night: the arm.

The Serpent tattoo which had been lasered off was probably the most curious of all. An ex-member, perhaps? I'd heard stories from dad and the other Serpents about what happened when a member wanted to leave the group. It wasn't pretty, but it didn't involve murder.

Besides, the watch suggested he was white-collar. It would've had to cost a couple grand at least. And then there was the fact that it was left - or placed? - in the Northside woods. Despite the obvious Serpent connection, I just couldn't see the perpetrator being a Southsider. No doubt the police thought so.

And where was the rest of the body? The last thing I remembered thinking of before finally falling as asleep was that Perhaps the Black Hood had changed MO. Not likely, but it was possible.

 

I woke up late the next day. I was greeted with raging morning wood as usual, and taking care of it was easy. All I had to do was think about Kevin's soft, pink lips on my cock and I was covered in my sticky mess in no time. I showered and got to school just in time before the doors closed. Easy.

The day dragged on as they normally did, though I managed to stop by the office of the Red and Black on my way out, just so I could chat with Toni. She was hanging out there a lot after school now that Jughead had revived the paper.

Even though Jughead was still new to the whole Serpent thing, I found myself liking him. He was different than the other Joneses. I would've even been interested in getting to know him a little better, too... But he was straight. Of course. He and Toni were the only ones I could say I genuinely liked. I tolerated the likes of Sweet Pea and Fangs. I respected Tall Boy because he had been put in charge after FP's incarceration.

I was sitting on the desk with my back to the door, flinging rubber bands at Toni when Jughead suddenly looked up.

"Kevin?" Jughead got to his feet, sounding both surprised and concerned all at the same time. "What are you doing here? Is Betty okay?"

I shot up and turned around. Suddenly, with all four of us there, the office of the Red and Black was all too cramped, and well, it was a little awkward, too.

"I- Uh-" Kevin looked at me and then at Jughead, then from Jughead to Toni, stammering for words.

"He's here to see me," I interjected, putting everyone's minds to rest. I wasn't about to let the awkwardness continue for much longer.

Toni shot us both a look. She seemed impressed. Either that, or she was just startled, like Jughead.

"Kevin, since when do you do-  _You know_." Jughead obviously thought Kevin was buying weed. Everyone knew I dealt it. Everyone except Kevin.

"Huh?" Kevin turned his head like an  _actual_  confused puppy. It reminded me just how cute he really was. Cuter than I remembered.

"Ignore him," I told Kevin. "Let's go somewhere else." I took him by the arm and whisked him away.

"Bye!" Kevin sounded as I pulled him out into the hallway then into an empty classroom. Thankfully, everyone had left for the day.

"What are you  _doing_  here?" I couldn't help it sound like an accusation rather than a question.

"I didn't get your number," he said as he moved up to me. The lack of space between us made it intimate.

"You shouldn't have come here," I said, my voice lower this time. "Southside isn't like Riverdale High."

" _Tell_  me about it," Kevin replied snarkily. He rested his hand on my chest. "I had to go through a  _metal detector_  just to get in here. I didn't even know they had  _those_  at schools."

I let out a sigh and rubbed my eyes, but I didn't pull away. The closeness was nice. I could smell his sweet cologne and the fabric softener on his clothes.

"Here, give me your phone." I entered my number into his iPhone and handed it back to him. "You have my number." Still, I didn't pull away- And even though Kevin had got what he wanted, he didn't either.

And then I kissed him.

Just after Kevin left, I got a call from the Sheriff's office - which was odd given the timing - and asked to come to the station for a 'chat'. Twice in 48 hours. Either they needed me to clarify some details in my statement, or I was now a suspect. I couldn't imagine it would be the latter, given I had nothing to hide.

Except for one detail, of course.

"You didn't tell me you were a Serpent." The Sheriff's voice was gruff and filled with judgement. I felt like telling him his son didn't seem to mind it.

"I didn't see the relevance." It was the truth.

"The arm we found previously had a Serpent tattoo. Did you know that?"

"I didn't take that close a look. I called you instead, which I figured was the citizenly thing to do." I stopped myself short of giving him a smile. Again, best not to anger the man that could place you on the top of the suspect's list.

"So, you have no idea who it could belong to?"

I remained silent and crossed my arms.

"The  _arm_ ," Sheriff Keller reiterated. I knew what he was talking about. I just didn't like where this was going.

"No. I don't." Dad taught me to keep my answers short when it came to the police. He had enough dealings with them to pass such wisdom onto me.

"Do your parents know you were out cruising last night?"

"I turned eighteen in March. I'm an adult. I'm free to do what I want."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"If you're asking whether he or the other Serpents know I'm gay, then yes. I'm out."

"And you're not worried about putting yourself in danger? Especially now with the Black Hood still at large?"

"Last time I checked, he was targeting Northsiders."

"My point exactly."

I frowned. Was he insinuating that just because I was a Serpent that  _somehow_  I knew  _something_  about the identity of the Black Hood? Was that what this really was all about? Catching the Black Hood?

"I've told you everything I know." I was beyond ready to leave.

He was silent for a moment, mulling something over before he spoke.

"Alright, off you go." He eyed me as I got up and headed out.

Toni, who had insisted she come with me, was sitting just outside Sheriff Keller's office.

"I was expecting him to say,  _'and don't leave town.'_ " She joked as she hooked her arm into mine.

"Like we could." It sounded more sombre than I intended.

 

After dropping Toni off, I decided to go see Aunt Penny. She was a lawyer who helped the Serpents out time to time. She was actually a Serpent herself. She was tough. Not exactly bad news, but not to be messed with either. Dad relied on her when the strip joint got into legal trouble. Once, a dancer fell off the stage and cracked her head on the stairs, claiming the shoes were too tall. She threatened to sue. Penny scared her enough that the poor girl ended up begging to keep her job by the end of it.

When I got to her office, she had her feet up on her desk drinking a beer. She offered me one when I walked in and sat down opposite her and I took it. I didn't drink like most of the Serpent's did, but I certainly didn't shy away from it, either.

"The arm belonged to a Serpent," I said.

"An  _ex-Serpent_ ," she clarified.

"Do you know who?"

"No. But it's being taken care of."

"How?" I couldn't imagine how it could be, given an investigation had just started.

"Why the interest? I know you found it and all, but what do you care?"

She sounded like dad. They were ten years apart, but she still somehow could sound just like him.

"It's just curious. The tattoo. It was lasered off. Like he was ashamed or something."

"This goes back a while, Robs. The last Serpent I know who defected to the Northside was Alice Cooper. Anyone before her was before my time. Maybe even before your dad's."

"Do the Serpent's have someone on the inside in the Sheriff's office?" It had crossed my mind when I was there earlier.

"Riverdale Sheriff's Office has been unfairly targeting Northsiders for decades now. It's in our interest to have an ear to the ground up there, so that ear can report back to us."

"They questioned me again today."

"You should've called me! Legally, they can't. You're underage."

"I'm eighteen now," I explained. (Penny wasn't sentimental. She didn't do things like birthdays or anniversaries.)

"When?"

"You were in Hawaii."

"Right... Next time,  _call me_. Straight away. I mean it. Even if you're eighteen, they have no reason to suspect you." She took a swig from her beer. "Does Raynor know they questioned you again?"

"Dad's busy with the club." I finished off my beer off and stood. "I should go."

"Talk to your dad. And  _call me_  if the Sheriff harasses you again. You have my number, so no excuse next time."

"I will."

 

I messaged Kevin and told him to meet me at Pop's after I left Aunt Penny's office. I wanted to see him again, which was weird for me because we had just seen each other when he turned up at school. Then again, it had only been for a short while. It was weird because I normally didn't get that urge.

"You seriously pissed my dad off," Kevin announced as he slipped into the booth. "What did you say?"

"He thinks I know more than I'm letting on."

"Do you?"

I didn't even bother responding. I just looked out the window into the car park.

A girl with bright auburn hair walked into the diner and, after spotting us, approached the table.

"Kev," she greeted him, before turning to me. "Unknown hobo. May I join?"

"Sure," Kevin replied reluctantly. I couldn't imagine why  _anyone_  would want this girl as a friend, but Kevin seemed to know her.

"So, I heard you two hooked up in the woods last night. Was that before  _or_  after you two stumbled upon the mangled arm of a murder victim." She stole the cherry from atop Kevin's milkshake. "Is this a thing now for you, Kev? Or are  _you two_  the thing?" She turned to me with a wicked grin.

"How do you  _know_  these things?" Kevin whispered to her.

"Oh, Kev, my sweet, naive, sweater-loving cherub. I have eyes and ears everywhere. I am, after all, the one who led Riverdale's reckoning, to begin with, starting with the cleansing of Thornhill after Father's betrayal of the Blossom name."

"You mean when he shot your brother?" I couldn't help myself. She was a brat.

Kevin looked at me like I had spat on a priest, and her eyes narrowed as if she were getting ready to shoot fire from them.

"I'll have you know, you  _Southside piece of trash_ , we don't talk about that chapter of my life. Besides, I've moved on. Which _you_  should do, seeing as your kind are exactly welcome around here."

"Like you said," I replied with a smile. "Kevin and I are a thing."

He looked at me and mouthed,  _"we are?"_  and I had to stop myself from grinning.

She got up from the booth and turned to face Kevin. "If I were you, I'd choose better bedfellows. This one  _reeks_  of creep."

I gave her a disingenuous smile before she toddled off.

_"Toodles."_

Kevin placed his arms on the table and grinned.

"That. Was.  _Brilliant_."

"She a friend of yours?" I couldn't imagine even a dog wanting to be friends with her.

"Well, it depends. Cher-" I stopped him. I really didn't care to know.

"Nevermind. Forget I asked." I stole a sip from Kevin's milkshake. Evidently, I got some cream on the corner of my top lip.

"You got a little..." He tried to point it out, but I played dumb.

"You do it." I was tempted to just put the cream elsewhere on my body, but we were in public, after all.

He chuckled lightly, visibly embarrassed. His cheeks blossomed slightly with red as he stuck his hand out. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him over the table for a deep kiss. I could feel him melting in my mouth.

 

Outside Pop's, Cheryl Blossom stood in the carpark facing the diner with a devious smile on her face. She mouthed something to herself before she pulled out her phone and snapped a photo of the two lovers in a liplock.


End file.
